Our Past and Future
by otakufreak32
Summary: Grimmjow dies and is turned into a arrancar and Ranmaru  oc  grieves over Grimm's death so much he passes on and is also turned into a hollow, Ranmaru is the only one out of Grimmjow who can remember their past, how will their future turn out?  Yaoi,Mpreg


Warning: Yaoi (Boy x Boy)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own the character Grimmjow, the only thin I own is the plot and my oc.

I hope you guys or some of you enjoy this fanfiction that I came up with.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow please don't leave me" cried Ranmaru.<p>

" Ranmaru!" Grimmjow yelled

*Grimmjow's mom walking away with Grimmjow*

"Grimmjow promise me you won't forget me PLEASE!" Ranmaru cried harder.

"I promise I won't, I promise."

*Grimmjow looks away and walks with his mother*

10 years later

*raining* "what happen to our promise?" *sniffs*

(Grimmjow Jeagerjaques born 1994 died 2010 R.I.P)

"wahhhhhh*Grimmjow!" *falls to knees and cries*

Grimmjow floated there above Ranmaru and saw her crying there at his grave it been like this for a month after Grimmjow died from a car crash.

*next week*

Ranmaru didn't show up to Grimmjow's grave when he broke down in tears. Grimmjow was wondering around Kurakara trying to find Ranmaru it's been years and they haven't seen each other and Grimmjow just had to die in that car crash when he was going to see Ranmaru, he thought she must be very pretty over the years they've been apart. Then Grimmjow heard a loud scream, Grimmjow knew it was the creature called a hollow so he dashed down the street to hide from it. Grimmjow could hear the hollow coming closer to him and then it spoke "I can smell you soul, I'll eat you" Grimmjow was now panicking he didn't want to die even if he was already dead he didn't want to disappear for good. He wanted to watch of Ranmaru, the hollow then found Grimmjow and before Grimmjow could run the hollow grabbed him then dragged him into a black hole that lead to Las Noches. There Grimmjow ran from all of the hollows that were toying with him till they made him into a hollow like them.

Grimmjow had a hunger to devour all the souls he could get and his hunger grew and so did he. Grimmjow ate and ate till he began to eat his own kind and turn into a and menos grande he ate all of them and turned into a adjuchas he still ate his kind to keep this power and his mind that was until Aizen appeared and offered Grimmjow to become even more powerful by becoming an arrancar so Grimmjow accepted.

Grimmjow was now an arrancar and he couldn't even remember his past life as a human but he had this feeling that he had something important he needed to remember but he could remember it.

After Grimmjow had died and Ranmaru didn't visited his grave Ranmaru was in the hospital dying from depression. Later that month Ranmaru passed away and was a wondering soul. Many soul reapers tried to pass him on to the soul society but he just ran and hid from them. Sooner or later Ranmaru was caught by a hollow and was turn into one just like Grimmjow, Ranmaru fought for survival like Grimmjow till he was a Adjuchas. Aizen then made his move and offered Ranmaru to be turned into an arrancar and Ranmaru did so. Grimmjow never knew about Ranmaru who was known as the zero espada neither did the other espadas in Aizen's army. Ranmaru hide himself in the deserts, and only wearing rags for clothes and they didn't cover too much of him but enough for someone to mistaken him as a flat chested girl.

Grimmjow had encountered Ichigo already and he hated his eyes those eyes that Kurosaki gave him said that he was better than him and looked down on him and it pissed him off. Grimmjow was walking in the deserted to blow off some steam by hunting stupider hollows, Grimmjow then sensed a hollow that seemed fast but he thought that hollow is fast but he was faster. So Grimmjow went to go in and play a little of cat and mouse. As Grimmjow got closer and closer to his prey and when it was in sight Grimmjow then went in for the kill but once his target turned around he stopped in shock there standing in front of him was a "GIRL". (It's just Ranmaru) Who had eyes that looked down on him even more than Kurosaki's eyes and Grimmjow's temper snapped. Ranmaru knew this was Grimmjow but to him it looked like Grimmjow forgotten him, Ranmaru still remembers his human life unlike Grimmjow and Ranmaru made a face of sorrow but Grimmjow took that as if Ranmaru was looking down on him with pity and so Grimmjow charged at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru dodged Grimmjow's attack but only to have Grimmjow coming at him again. Ranmaru still had a hurtful face and Grimmjow still thought Ranmaru was looking down at him. Grimmjow then nocked Ranmaru's balance and Grimmjow was sure that this time he won't miss attacking his prey for the kill, as Grimmjow shot a cero Ranmaru quickly dodged it by using sonido. Grimmjow was shocked that he missed Ranmaru when his cero was shot so close to him that nothing could get away from it at that range.

Ranmaru was standing a few feet away from Grimmjow and then Grimmjow saw Ranmaru smirk. Grimmjow snarled at that, but what Grimmjow didn't know that Ranmaru was smirking because he would make Grimmjow pay for breaking his promise and forgetting him. Ranmaru then sonido away and only to have Grimmjow chase him, which was good for Ranmaru but not Grimmjow. Grimmjow chased Ranmaru for hours not even getting close to him. Ranmaru then thought Grimmjow was ready to feel the pain of forgetting him, Ranmaru stopped running and turned to face Grimmjow and only to slap Grimmjow on the face so hard that he went flying 10 feet away. Ranmaru sonido to where Grimmjow flew and looked down at him "you haven't change at all Grimmjow not even when you got a new life" Grimmjow looked up at Ranmaru in confusion "what the fuck are ya talking about ya bitch!" Ranmaru looked at Grimmjow hard at the words that came out of his mouth. "I'm a bitch now eh? Well at least I don't forget my past like you cockhead! How pathetic!" Ranmaru snarled. Now Grimmjow was really confused he didn't even know what this bitch was talking about as Grimmjow tried to get up Ranmaru stopped him but putting his foot on top of his chest so he couldn't get up. "The fuck is wrong wit ya!" "Nothing is wrong with me it's just you who is fucked up. Heh it's kind of funny that you don't know who I am and what I mean is not in the past but now. I'm guessing Aizen hasn't told you or the others about me eh?" Grimmjow then stopped struggling when he heard that son of bitch Aizen's name. "How do you know him?" "How do I know him? Well I'll show you" Ranmaru lift his foot off of Grimmjow's chest and started to take his top off. "Hey don't take your clothes off I don't want to see a flat chested girls body!" "Shut up; if you were smart enough you would already know I'm a boy." Once Ranmaru had his top off he turned around to show Grimmjow a tattoo with the number zero. Grimmjow's jaws dropped in shock but quickly recovered from the shock, now it all made sense to him why this lil fucker was fast he was a higher rank. That thought pissed Grimmjow off, and why hasn't Aizen told anyone about this espada. Ranmaru was putting his shirt back on while talking "if you're wondering why Aizen hasn't told any of you about me is because I away from him when he tried to do something I didn't like." "ya must be a whiny bitch then if ya ran away" "I'm not a bitch anyway my name if Ranmaru" If only you could remember Ranmaru thought.

Suddenly Ranmaru was thrown over Grimmjow's shoulder, "ah put me down you asshole" Ranmaru was kicking and punching Grimmjow's back. "Shut up will ya!" Grimmjow growled. Ranmaru squeaked from the growl, the growl told Ranmaru that it was a warning. It would be useless to get away now because Grimmjow had an iron grip on him and Ranmaru knew he can't get away now even if he's a higher rank the Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sonido all the way back to Las Noches, as Grimmjow walk in the entrance he was stopped by Ulquiorra "don't tell me you brought something dead back here again you trash" Ulquiorra said in his motor tone voice. "hah it's not dead this time" Grimmjow then moved around and Ulquiorra kept walking till he was the throne room were Aizen was.

Aizen expression looked surprised then his cold looking face that he does all the time came back in a split second. "where have you found him Grimmjow?" Aizen said seriously. "… in the desert" where else you fucktard Grimmjow thought. Aizen then looked hard at Ranmaru and Ranmaru looked away and didn't make any eye contact with Aizen. This didn't get passed Grimmjow and he knew something was off with this scene.

Aizen the sighed and looked away from Ranmaru to Grimmjow "Grimmjow I want you to take Ranmaru to Halibel so he can get dressed in his uniform" Grimmjow bowed and the lead Ranmaru out of the throne room and to look for Halibel. Grimmjow practically dragged Ranmaru through the halls till they finally found Halibel, "hey Halibel, Aizen want's ya ta give this brat a uniform. Halibel turned to face Grimmjow then looked at Ranmaru. Ranmaru flinched when he saw Halibel and he knew instantly that Halibel was a fucking bad ass alpha beta. Halibel notice this and stared hard at Ranmaru "you're an alpha beta too aren't you?"

Grimmjow looked at Ranmaru in disbelieve "this brat is an alpha beta?" "Halibel returned her gaze on Grimmjow "It should be easy to tell he is one" Ranmaru the snickered " pft he couldn't even tell if I was an alpha beta if he thought that I was a flat chested girl the second he looked at me, I bet he was clueless like this in his past life an thought I was a girl" Halibel's eyes showed amusement and it was obvious that she thought that was funny.

Grimmjow tsked and looked away. "ok I'll have to get some measurements to send to Szayel so he can make your uniform, no if you don't mind take off your clothes so I can start" just as Ranmaru was going to strip out of his clothes then he heard a squeal come from where Grimmjow was standing so he looked over only to see a busty green hair female. "Ohh Grimmy are you having a threesome without me, that's very mean just leaving me out and it's been awhile since we did it. That really pierced Ranmaru painfully, his so called friend slash crush had already done it with someone and not only that he did with more than one person.

Ranmaru lowered his gaze to the floor, his bangs covered his face and he dashed out of the area and went to hide himself.

Ranmaru was on the verge of tears and he didn't know why the thought of Grimmjow had already did it with someone else it didn't make sense to him, oh wait here one reason why it bugged him Grimmjow promises him he'll never forget him but he does forget. Just Grimmjow forgetting was painful but knowing that he fucked countless other betas was just too much.

Ranmaru then realized that he was running for a while and not knowing where he was but he stopped to take in his surroundings. Ranmaru was standing in a large hall that looked like it kept on going, so he sonido all the way to the end to only find a door with a gothic zero on it. This must be my room Ranmaru thought. Ranmaru twisted the knob to the door and opened it and walked in and closed the door.

Judging by how deserted the hall was to his room it looked like no one knew there was a room down it. Ranmaru gave a suffering sigh, he was kind of glad he was isolated from everything at the moment and he wanted that to stay like that for a while so he hide his reiatsu so no one could find him.

It's been 3 days since Ranmaru ran off and couldn't be found and the one who got punished for not keeping an eye on the run away espada was Grimmjow. Aizen had gave Grimmjow a long lecture on how stupid he was for letting Ranmaru running off and that Grimmjow better find him or ELSE!

So there was Grimmjow walking down a deserted hall grumbling to himself about it's not his problem and why he had to find the brat.

Then a flicker of reiatsu was felt by Grimmjow, he looked to his right where there was another deserted hall way which looked a long hall to wear it stopped so Grimmjow sonido all the way till he was at a door with a gothic zero on it. "This must be were the brat has been hiding" Grimmjow muttered in a growl. "Just wait till I get my hands on ya lil shit!" Grimmjow opened the door and entered the room and closed the door.

Grimmjow took in the surroundings in the room, there was a couch on his left near the door and a coffee table in front of the couch, Grimmjow walked in more into the room to see a door to what looked to be a walking closet with a bathroom attached to in and the in the way back corner of the room was a kind sized bed with curtains hanging above in and a figure under the blankets on the bed. Grimmjow walked up the bed and stood the looking at the lump under the blankets, Grimmjow then ripped the blankets off only to reveal Ranmaru curled up and only a white fluffy towel that was wrapped dangerously low around his waist. Ranmaru then turn in his sleep and was now facing in Grimmjow's way, Grimmjow flinched his head hurt a bit then he remember something "Please don't leave me! Ranmaru! Grimmjow don't forget me promise me! I promise I won't, I promise." Grimmjow gasped he didn't know what he just saw in his mind all he thought about was to leave the room as quick as he could.

What did I just seen? Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow ran out of the area so fast he forgot to remember which was the path the to go back to Ranmaru's room. When he realized this it was too late he was already in the main building. "FUUUUUUCK!" Grimmjow yelled on the top of his lungs.

Grimmjow couldn't take it so he stomped all the way to his room with a heavy black aura around him.

Meanwhile….

Ranmaru woke up then sat up; he rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched with a long yawn. Ranmaru threw his legs of the bed and stood up and walked into the walk in closet, there he switched the light on. Once the light was on there was clothes in view, "what stupid people to think I never had any clothes." Ranmaru thought. Ranmaru walked to a basket of clean clothes and pulled out a pair of black boxers and slipped them on, then he went were his clothes were hanging on a hanger and picked out a white long sleeved shirt. Ranmaru walked out of the closet to the window to look out to the gloom desert of Las Noches, everything looked so dead. Ranmaru had enough of the sight and turned away from the window and went straight to the bed to lie down. Ranmaru laid there thinking it would be soon that he would need to feed on weaker hollows or just some that he can get a hold of, but he didn't want to be found and caught again so he decided he'll stay hidden till Aizen finds him which isn't going to happen.

Ranmaru was soon over taken by sleep and was out in a second.

* * *

><p>Well that is most of the stuff i got and i hope you liked it.<p>

Review this and tell me what you thought :3


End file.
